<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roti de Femme and lord Ffily-Ffilet in One Piece by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825892">Roti de Femme and lord Ffily-Ffilet in One Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, F/M, Genderbending, Guro, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I do enjoy reading chewy's "Guide to fine dining"-stories, even if the rest of his literature are too gory for me, so I wrote this story.<br/>Summary:<br/>The two cannibal gourmets lord Ffily-Ffilet and Roti de femme gain a ticket into the One Piece world via a dimension-hopping friend of theirs. Now they will be able to sample a wide variety of exotic femmes not found on earth. Their new friend also supplies them with gadgets that make the whole job of capturing and subduing devil-fruit users and those otherwise too strong a lot easier.</p><p> </p><p>First on their list, they go after genderbent!Fisher Tiger, because as gourmets they seek the rarest, most unique things to eat, and what is more unique than a giant fishwoman who is a legendary pirate? The prestige of eating a beautiful fish lady is something they could never pass up.</p><p>The rest are jewelry Bonney and genderbent!Aokiji. Will the cannibals fall prey to Bonney's power, or will the pink-haired captain die at their hands?<br/>Will the duo have the honor of sampling a marine admiral, or will the ice logia be too much for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roti de Femme and lord Ffily-Ffilet in One Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Ffily-Ffilet and his bosom companion Roti de Femme strode excitedly through the hall, accompanied by their new friend. His name was Professor Ivan Karkaroff, an eccentric inventor who spent most of his time conducting experiments inside the laboratory of his mansion. It turned out that Karkaroff had plenty of ties to the criminal underworld that served as a playground to high-class cannibals such as them, even if he himself had little to no interest in eating human flesh, though their tales of femme-hunting fascinated him.<br/>
The professor had invented a machine capable of travelling through alternate realities and offered Roti and Ffilet entry into a world he called “One Piece”. It was filled with danger and a wide variety of exotic femmes not found on earth. Many had consumed so called “devil fruits” that gave them strange powers, but to make the job of capturing and subduing them and those otherwise too strong a lot easier he had promised to supply them with a wide variety of miraculous gadgets. This was a chance neither could pass up and so they had followed Karkaroff into the strange new world, arriving at a tropical island that housed his hideaway.<br/>
Karkaroff felt overwhelming pride as he showed them around his facility. It hosted an opulent dining hall with furniture made of teak and mahogany, a richly brocaded oriental rug and a dinner table that could house twenty people. A sparkling crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling, shining as bright as a star. Impressed, Roti and Ffilet let out a sigh. Right next to the dining hall was the kitchen; it housed a huge cauldron, a humongous oven, a fireplace where meat could roast on spits and a freezing room for cold storage. An army of cooks and servants was present to cook their food and fulfill their every desire.<br/>
Passing the kitchen, they entered a “playroom”, a place where they could “play” with their captured specimens should they wish to. There was also a storage room for various tools they could use.<br/>
At last, they had reached the professor’s laboratory. He would spent most of his time there, but they could always ask him for help whenever in need.<br/>
Karkaroff went to his computer and presented projections of interesting potential prey. One picture that stood out to them was that of a “Fisher Tiger”.<br/>
The creature looked fierce as she struck a pose, her arms crossed and one leg on an overturned barrel. Her skin was salmon-pink, and she had a spiky dorsal fin on the back of her head, sprouting from her long, curly black hair.<br/>
She wore a camouflage-patterned bandane on her head, a pair of black trousers and a maroon captain’s coat hung from her shoulders like a cape.<br/>
Her upper body was covered with nothing but a purple bikini top, showing off her muscular physique.<br/>
Their eyes were drawn to a red symbol on her chest that resembled a sun. Sensing their curiosity, Karkaroff told them about her species, humanoids with fishlike traits and the ability to live underwater referred to as fishmen. He explained that she was a hero among her people and had freed countless of her kind and humans from slavery after escaping it herself and formed a pirate crew consisting of both ex-slaves and those who never were, the sun-symbol covering up the slave-brands so that it would be impossible to tell them apart.</p><p>It was finally decided. Their first target would be Fisher Tiger.<br/>
After all, as gourmets they seek the rarest, most unique things to eat, and what is more unique than a giant fishwoman who is a legendary pirate? The prestige of eating a beautiful fish-lady is something they could never pass up.</p><p> </p><p>Roti and Ffilet laid in ambush behind a tree-sized cactus, their eyes fixed at their prey through a pair of binoculars.<br/>
Dozens of feet away Fisher Tiger waved goodbye to a little girl and her mother.<br/>
“Auntie Tiger, Hachi-san and Aladdin-san, all of the sun pirates… I’ll never forget you!”<br/>
Smiling, the pirate captain bid farewell while walking peacefully away, unaware of the eyes that gazed upon her.<br/>
Koala’s mother cried tears of joy as she embraced her daughter. She couldn’t believe that after so many years she would finally come home. But that was not all; a day prior an eccentric gentleman had come to their island and told them about the oncoming arrival of the sun pirates with her daughter. He explained that the fishmen only meant well and offered 200 million beli in return for them not making any reports to the local navy base. To dispel any doubt, he donated half the sum directly and if the village kept their promise the rest of the money would be given on the next day.<br/>
Because of this, both hunters felt confident that no marines would come to disturb. Fisher Tiger would be theirs for the taking.<br/>
When Tiger had walked some distance away Ffilet pulled the trigger of his mechanical crossbow. It fired a volley of sleeping darts with enough poison to fell a raged elephant. They hit the fishwoman in the back and she stumbled a bit before turning around, growled, and charged towards the fake cactus that served as a hideout.<br/>
The two cannibals scattered immediately, and both returned a few more rounds from their weapons. She dodged a few shots, grabbed Ffilet by the waist and punched him in his belly. Luckily, his armor absorbed most of the impact, but the hit would have been lethal had she not been weakened from the poison. Desperate to save his friend, Roti shot a drug-laced arrow into her knee which made her hit the ground. When no sign of return to consciousness appeared he and Ffilet reached for the anti-gravity device in his pocket and placed it on the fishwoman, allowing the two of them to move her massive bulk towards the teleporter they had hidden behind a thick patch of vegetation.</p><p> </p><p>Fisher Tiger laid unconscious inside a cell with a steel-reinforced window. The servants had stripped away her clothing, revealing her breathtaking form in all its glory.<br/>
Roti and Ffilet let their eyes wander up and down her body and down again, arousal increasing with each second until it couldn’t be restrained anymore. They began to grope and caress every inch of her sleeping form.<br/>
The sun pirate captain was an Amazonian beauty, with arms and legs that bulged with muscle. They marvelled at her size; 17 foot of girl was a cannibal dream come true, even if a bit fishy. Her long, black mane was riotously curled and framed her face gorgeously. Her skin was covered in millions of tiny scales but soft and smooth to touch. Roti pried open her jaws to gaze upon the rows of sharp, white teeth inside. He shuddered as he thought about how such a mouth would feel around a manhood.<br/>
Her breasts were perky and the size of prize watermelons, the duo groped and squeezed the tits for what seemed like an eternity. Touching turned to licking, then biting as their lips, tongues and teeth left the mounds covered in bitemarks and saliva.<br/>
Ffilet licked a dark red nipple, curious to know its taste. He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck. Roti took hold of the other breast and did the same. The two of them spent a pleasant minute or two nursing her breasts. To their surprise, a few drops of milk did emerge, the fluid tasted sweet and delicious and they drank as much as they could.<br/>
Her long, elegant legs were next.<br/>
Roti and Ffilet caressed her firm, muscular thighs, and beautifully rounded calves. Her toes were webbed like her fingers and both delighted in tugging on the tissue between them.<br/>
Her rump was toned and very pleasant to touch, they gave it a few playful slaps in between gropes and squeezes.<br/>
When their lust was satisfied the cannibals decided that it was time to return her to consciousness. Menials were called upon to restrain her in sea-stone chains. As an extra precaution a drug was injected into her veins. It was specifically designed to weaken the superhumanly strong and potent enough to sap away almost all her strength. </p><p> </p><p>Fisher Tiger awakened with a start. A jolt of electricity had been sent through her body and she awoke screaming and furious.<br/>
Roti and Ffilet laughed as she struggled in her bonds, her arms had been tied behind her back and her thighs to her lower legs in sea-stone chains. A dull, aching pain rippled inside her and the slightest movement caused a great deal of pain.<br/>
“Who are you and what do you want with me?” She demanded to know. Her eyes glared with fury as they bore into their souls.<br/>
With the frank politeness befitting an English gentleman, Ffilet explained that they had captured her to be cooked and eaten and how they looked forward to sampling a unique specimen such as she.<br/>
His words left Tiger speechless. If what he said was true, then these humans possessed a cruelty that surpassed that of the celestial dragons, something she hadn’t thought possible during her hellish stay on marie jois. They were really going to murder her just so they could dine upon her flesh.<br/>
She screamed and spat at her captors. Roti wiped away gob of spittle from his immaculate suit and hit her side with his walking stick. His ribs still ached from where she had punched him, and he yearned to return the favor. He struck away at her midriff as hard as he could but to his dismay not a cry of pain escaped from her lips.<br/>
Servants were ordered to fetch more effective tools from the storeroom. The variety of weapons laid before them did not disappoint.<br/>
The duo took turns torturing her, they set up a twisted, friendly competition to see who would be the first to make her beg for mercy.<br/>
Roti drew a polished blade from its sheath and stabbed her in the thigh, releasing a rivulet of bright red blood. He laughed and poked her again under the breast, then her knee. Trails of scarlet liquid dripped from every cut.<br/>
Ffilet took a whip and thrashed her with it, laughing as she twisted and turned from his efforts. A large wound formed across her upper body, running from her breast to her midriff. Blood seeped from it and trickled down her abdomen.<br/>
So far, neither treatment had made her vocally respond in anything but growls and small yelps of pain, so they decided to try something else.<br/>
A collar was fitted around her neck. It didn’t close completely; a tiny gap kept the ends apart. When pressing a button, the collar tightened and would choke the unfortunate soul until death of suffocation or if the button were pressed again.<br/>
But even this treatment couldn’t break the sun pirate captain. She looked at her tormentors with disgust in her face, refusing to betray any hint of fear.<br/>
Not ones to give up on a challenge, Roti suggested that exposure to freezing temperatures might work like a charm. The anti-gravity device was applied to her again and she was led into the freezing room.<br/>
They locked the door and watched her from a window. Unfortunately, nothing interesting happened; Tiger struggled feebly against the chains and shook quietly but that was it. With heavy disappointment Roti and Ffilet dragged her out of the room.<br/>
When it was finally time to decide how she would be killed, Ffilet and Roti had originally wanted something that would end her life quickly, like severing a main artery and letting her bleed until dry. They realized now that such an end was unbefitting of a legendary pirate. No, Fisher Tiger deserved something far more exciting. After all the pirate king had been beheaded in front of a crowd of thousands and she deserved something almost equally dramatic.<br/>
It was decided that she would be boiled alive in a mock-execution with them as judge, jury, executioner, and spectator. Inside the kitchen the chefs filled an enormous cauldron with water. Several gas canisters were ignited and placed under it; the blue flames licked hungrily at the shining steel womb. Tiger was placed inside; she was too exhausted to put up much of a fight.<br/>
“Fisher Tiger. For the crime of piracy, unlawful freeing of slaves and defiance of the world nobles we sentence you to death by boiling.” Ffilet stated triumphantly.<br/>
“To atone for your crimes against humankind, your infinite betters, your flesh will provide a marvelous meal for us. Any last words?”<br/>
“I hope you choke on my bones.” She spat at them again.</p><p> </p><p>The water had reached boiling point; clouds of steam rose to the ceiling before returning as hot vapor. Tiger could feel her skin searing, the burning fluid permeated her body and began to slowly transform hard muscle into tender stew-meat. Her whole body was wracked with pain, made more awful when hearing the raucous laughter of her captors. They mocked her cries of torment over glasses of the finest wine and a tray of hors d'oeuvres.<br/>
Tiger cursed all of mankind, she screamed that her tormentors would one day face retribution, if not from her crew then any of her people willing to avenge her.<br/>
She spent her remaining strength in thrashing around the pot, not showing a hint of weakness; they could take her life, but she would at least die defiant to the end. Her efforts shook the cauldron and almost made it tip over if not for a menial who rushed in with a staff and pushed it back into place.<br/>
</p><p>knowing that her final breath was moments away, Tiger thought about her crew and how they must be worried sick searching for her. They and the rest of fishman island would be shaken to its core if they knew of her grisly death, but she still hoped the monsters would one day be brought to justice.</p><p>Ffilet and Roti were having one hell of a time watching her hopeless struggle. The cauldron only covered her from the chest-down, which allowed them to see the agony in her face and the crimson flush on her skin. Her hair was heavy with sweat and condensed vapor and hung in thick clumps around her face and shoulders.<br/>
The only question that remained was how she would be cooked once she died, neither felt in the mood for fish-soup.<br/>
Roti suggested a recipe for grilled seabream his family had passed down for generations. Some small changes were necessary to accommodate a 17-foot seabream fishwoman like the quantity of ingredients and cooking time but nevertheless it was an easy task.</p><p> </p><p>Ffilet and Roti waited eagerly at the table, their patience wavering as each minute passed. But after a few hours’ dinner had arrived at last.<br/>
A dozen servants exited the kitchen, carrying an enormous, lidded platter. They placed it before the duo and with a bit of flourish opened the lid, revealing its delectable bounty.<br/>
On a bed of rice and vegetables lay the body of Fisher Tiger, cooked to perfection. She laid face-up and her lifeless eyes stared wide-open into the ceiling. Her once salmon-colored skin had grilled to a darker red and glistened like polished teak, having been marinated in olive oil and a variety of exotic spices.<br/>
Her belly had been slit open, and its cavity was filled with steaming fruits and vegetables mixed with some of her chopped organs.<br/>
The cooking process had left the fishwoman’s beauty largely intact, she could still be recognized as the once proud and fierce captain of the sun pirates. Her head had been sawn off before the rest of her was placed onto the grill and sewn back onto the neck-stump once the cooking was done.<br/>
The sun-mark was still visible on her chest, a deep maroon against her scarlet skin. Known as a symbol of liberation and resistance, when displayed on Tiger's cooked carcass it became a bitter mockery of its former meaning. It now only symbolized humiliation, defeat and mankind’s conquest of her kind.<br/>
Roti and Ffilet felt sadistic pleasure as they took in the sight; the hero and savior of an entire people, who in life devoted herself to standing up for the oppressed and defying the will of tyrants only to end up as gourmet food on their plates.<br/>
Their patience at an end, both sank into their meal like starving wolves. Platefuls of grilled fishwoman was carved away and devoured with relish.<br/>
The taste was unforgettable. It was like regular femme-meat, but only a little sweeter and with a hint of seabream, as had been expected. They enjoyed her flesh with white wine and a team of servants tirelessly refilled each glass the second it was empty.<br/>
Roti claimed a slab of fore-arm and one of her hands. He sucked on the webbing between her fingers and chewed it off piece by piece, enjoying its crispy texture.<br/>
Ffilet sliced away a portion of thigh-meat and popped it into his mouth. It was firm but nicely marbled and he savoured every bite, soon becoming engulfed by the heavenly flavour.<br/>
The cannibals spent hours feasting on grilled sun pirate captain until even their mammoth appetites were sated at last. Enough of Fisher Tiger was left to provide meat for months due to her sheer size.<br/>
After releasing an ungentlemanly burp, Roti signalled the end of dinner. The servants carried the dish away into the kitchen while their masters basked in the afterglow of the heavenly feast.</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>A day had passed. Feeling benevolent in their cruelty, Ffilet and Roti decided to let Tiger’s crew know exactly what happened to their beloved captain. They co-wrote a letter describing in every horrid detail Fisher Tiger’s fate and urged them not to despair, for it was natural that such an end would befall anyone arrogant enough to challenge the gods, or mankind. They wrapped it in a package along with photographs of her partially eaten remains as proof and gave it to a robotic seagull that would carry it in its mouth.
Hours later the seagull had reached its destination: Foolshout island where the sun pirates still stayed, hoping that Tiger would turn up eventually. Aladin caught sight of it first, the others gathered into a crowd around the strange machine.
Jinbe opened the package and eyed the letter inside. His skin grew pale as he read its vile content, his limbs stiff as a corpse. Arlong snatched it from his hands and he too reacted with horror and disgust after reading the poisonous words but also deadly rage, it took the combined efforts of Hatchan and Aladdin to keep him from unleashing his bloodlust onto the innocent foolshout villagers. 
Every single fishman cried once they learned what befell Tiger. Hatchan cried a river of tears while banging all six of his arms into the floor, Aladin asked if there was no god nor buddha, and Jinbe did his best to keep Arlong from acting out of reckless anger while large teardrops seeped from his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>